Warriors: Scarlet Sky
by Pebblepelt
Summary: The falcon shall soar to the skies and sing the ancient song, while the clan is in disorder. All this shall happen, while the red one watches, when fire saves the clans again. This time, even the most ordinary would become the most outstanding.
1. Allegiances

Disclaimer: I don't own warriors, but I thought of the plot and names myself.

Note: Allegiances is incomplete. Will add and introduce more cats when I post more chapters.

**Allegiances**

**THUNDERCLAN**

Leader

Lithestar—lanky dark tortoiseshell she-cat

Deputy

Batwing—jet-black tom with long barely visible dark brown streaks

Medicine Cat

Soothingflower—silvery grey she-cat with soothing blue eyes

Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)

Dawnfur—reddish-gold she-cat with dull red eyes

Apprentice, Ruffledpaw

Pebblepelt—pretty pale tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Songpaw

Sharpeye—gray tom with white front paws

Apprentice, Scarletpaw

Lynxfoot—grey-orange she-cat with unusual large paws like a lynx

Apprentice, Falconpaw

Razorwind—handsome tom with mottled brown fur

Mintcloud—cream-colored tom with bright blue eyes

Twilightfur—black she-cat with an elegant white streak on her head

Crocusstalk—white tom with a light golden tint on his tail

Cloudpool—mostly white she-cat with a black-tipped tail

Dreamvoice—black-and-orange she-cat who has difficulty speaking

Sunbitten—pretty ginger she-cat

Apprentices

Scarletpaw—dark reddish-brown fur with golden tipped ears and scarlet eyes

Songpaw—sleek white she-cat with sharp green eyes

Ruffledpaw—dark brown tom with an unusually messy pelt.

Falconpaw—light brown tom with a brown-speckled white muzzle

Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Cobaltflower—pretty silver-blue she-cat

Elders (former warriors and queens, now retired)

Rootheart—blind brown tom with darker brown streaks.

Siphoningsight-blind tom also, has a pale ginger coat

**RIVERCLAN**

Leader

Ospreystar—dark brown tom with piercing eyes and a white muzzle

Deputy

Darkriver—handsome silvery white tom with black markings

Medicine Cat

Coralleaf—pretty white she-cat with pink eyes

Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)

Silentstorm—snow-white she cat

Moonmist—black she-cat with some silvery lines on her muzzle

Apprentice, Slypaw

Wildheart—light brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Bitterpaw

Aurastream— pretty dark tabby she-cat

Spiritheart—tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Ricestalk—light cream-white she-cat

Apprentice, Cranepaw

Keenheart—small and skinny light tabby tom

Apprentice, Dovepaw

Brokenshore—silver-blue she cat

Losttail—pale gray she-cat with no tail

Apprentice, Almondpaw

Apprentices

Bitterpaw—black and white tom

Dovepaw—pretty white she-cat

Cranepaw—handsome white tom with black paws

Almondpaw—small white she-cat with almond shaped eyes

Slypaw—handsome dark tortoiseshell

Weaselpaw—light brown tom with two front white paws

Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Chirpingheart—pale tabby

Lunarfur—pretty golden tabby she-cat(Kits: Ashkit, Furykit, Barbkit and Whitekit)

Elders (former warriors and queens, now retired)

Reversefoot—old tom with an oddly twisted foot

Robinclaw—dark brown tom with a dark red muzzle

**WINDCLAN**

Leader

Chicorystar—red-brown and white tom with a torn ear

Apprentice, Winterpaw

Deputy

Crownedfeather—white tom with a tuft of slightly golden fur on his head

Medicine Cat

Coralleaf—pretty white she-cat

Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)

Cinnamonseed—gentle red-brown she-cat

Raisinfur—light brown tom

Apprentice, Delicatepaw

Radishfur—handsome tom with pasty white fur

Sparrowwing—dark brown she-cat with streaks

Apprentice, Luckpaw

Darkvelvet—handsome silver-black tom

Rattlesnake—ginger tom with a white muzzle and tail

Phoenix—light brown-red she-cat

Apprentices

Delicatepaw—pretty dark tortoiseshell she-cat

Winterpaw—snow-white she-cat with cold pale blue eyes

Luckpaw—bouncy gray she-cat with blue eyes

Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Vulturefeather—fierce black-white she-cat

Savoryleaf—pretty pale-cream she-cat

Elders (former warriors and queens, now retired)

Mousefoot—petite gray she-cat with dainty feet, now deaf

**SHADOWCLAN**

Leader

Dimstar—dark gray tom

Deputy

Nothernlight—pretty silver-gray she-cat

Apprentice, Rustpaw

Medicine Cat

Asterpelt—pretty gray-white she-cat with strange lilac eyes

Apprentice, Feltpaw

Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)

Rubylight—black tom with blazing red eyes

Swiftfoot—small dark tabby tom

Coconutshell—small light brown tabby she-cat with white paws

Peachfur—pinkish-cream she-cat

Apprentice, Swallowpaw

Bloodtail—ginger tom with a brown-red tail

Apprentice, Crystalpaw

Fallengaze—half-blind light brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Mudpaw

Eclipsesong—pretty black she-cat with white muzzle and paws

Duskfall—dusky brown tom

Apprentice, Blazingpaw

Apprentices

Mudpaw—dark brown tom

Blazingpaw—dark-brown tom with red-brown paws

Crystalpaw—silver tabby she-cat

Swallowpaw—dark tabby she-cat

Feltpaw—white she-cat with some black spots

Rustpaw—handsome dark ginger tom

Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Tempestclaw—pale gray she-cat with a slightly frayed tail

Elders (former warriors and queens, now retired)

Berrystalk—light brown tabby tom with a short tail


	2. Scarlet Hunter

A barely audible rustle was heard in the bushes. Golden-tipped reddish-brown ears perked up a little, but settled back in place and flattened back against the young cat's head to prevent from standing out.

The young dark-furred cat crouched near a fallen tree-log, his eyes narrowed in concentration. Another rustle of heard in the bushes ahead, and a plump mouse ran out.

_Now!_

With a sharp hiss, the young cat dove swiftly to the unaware mouse and caught it, his teeth sinking into warm body of the mouse, the mouth-watering scent of fresh-kill reached him, but he simply ignored it and padded off, head held high with pride.

It was his first fresh-kill.

---

A gray tom looked and examined the fresh-kills that the apprentices had brought back appreciatively. A pale tabby sat beside him, her tail flicking from one side to the next, an impatient look etched onto her face.

"Not bad! You hunt faster than the most of the others as well! Pebblepelt, it seems that we have a talented prey-hunter this time round!"

The grumpy she-cat complained, "He's far too arrogant for his own good. Like mother, like kit."

The dull furred tom gave the apprentice a silencing look just when he was about to retort and meowed a reply to Pebblepelt.

"Now, now, don't bad-mouth Dawnfur in front of her kit. She's not that bad is she? Personally, I think you are the only cat in the whole of ThunderClan who doesn't like Dawnfur. Not all cats are perfect you know?"

Pebblepelt glared, her yellow eyes narrowed.

"Sharpeye, you better shut it before I rip every single strand of your fur out."

Sharpeye sighed and stared at her for a moment before going back to the results.

"Scarletpaw, good job on the hunt anyways, just ignore Pebblepelt…"

The she-cat gave him such an intense glare that even the other apprentices shifted their paws nervously.

"…She's always grumpy. I'll apologize to you on her behalf."

Pebblepelt muttered something inaudible and muffled under her breath but Sharpeyes ignored her and assessed the other apprentices, and the last apprentice caught his attention.

"Last one. Falconpaw, you hunt quite fast also, but you should have just ended the prey with a single swoop. We are not allowed to waste the resources that StarClan gave us, and neither are we allowed to play with it. I know that you are inexperienced, but by piercing multiple times causes unnecessary pain to the prey and letting it bleed to death is torturing it. End the life of a prey as fast as you are able to next time, understood? Preys play a major role in our lives."

The light-brown apprentice that stood beside Scarletpaw drooped his head, but nodded to show that he had heard Sharpeye's words. Sharpeye gave a brief lick to the discouraged apprentice's shoulder to console him before announcing sharply.

"Now that you have experienced the thrill of catching prey, bring this back to the clan. We are to stock up our fresh-kill pile. Falconpaw, you bring a fresh-kill or two to the Elder's Den. Ruffledpaw, you help Falconpaw. Scarletpaw, you make a trip down to Soothingflower's den with a freshkill and bring Songpaw along with you; I think she scratched her pad."

Songpaw looked away, embarrassed.

Sharpeye looked at the four apprentices, mystified for a moment before beckoning them to set off first with a wave of his tail. He sighed as the apprentices took off with the prey.

"Pebblepelt, let's go hunt together for a moment."

Pebblepelt looked at him questioningly, but did not ask.


	3. Scarlet Apprentice

The apprentices bounded back to their clan silently, while Songpaw lagged slightly behind them, due to her injury. Falconpaw slowed down a little and looked at Songpaw worriedly.

"Are you okay?"

The fair she-cat nodded her head and thanked the tom for caring, while Falconpaw blushed a little and padded a little slower to assist the she-cat. Ruffledpaw frowned.

"Hasten up. The sky is darkening. We have to reach before it turns too dark."

Falconpaw protested almost immediately.

"Songpaw is injured! It wouldn't hurt to slow down a little!"

Ruffledpaw hissed viciously at Falconpaw, his permanently ruffled brown fur bristling slightly.

"What are you?! A kittypet? Are you trying to reason that we should slow down and risk being eaten by other animals out here just because of a stupid minor wound?"

Falconpaw returned his hiss with an equally ferocious one.

"It can get infected and also more damaged if we went any faster! Even if there is a beast, four cats stand a better chance than three, right?!"

"Enough! I will quicken up, so stop your foolish debates!"

"But Songpa..."

"Falconpaw, I and grateful for the fact that you worry over me, but I am alright."

Songpaw limped hastily and quickly to join Scarletpaw and Ruffledpaw at the front, as Ruffledpaw shot him a victorious look. Falconpaw only could return his glare, while catching up with them.

Scarletpaw looked at the other three and shook his head slightly and quietly continued to pad forward, his reddish brown fur glimmering a dark red slightly under the shine of the sun.

---

"Songpaw! What in StarClan happened to your paw pad?!"

"She insisted on not slowing down the group and infected the pad by ignoring it and exposing it the forest ground. You probably should just disinfect her paw immediately with marigold or something. Don't even bother with poppy seeds for her. She deserves it."

"Scarletpaw!"

The female apprentice lowered her head and looked away, her ears drooped as Soothingflower agreed with Scarletpaw heartily. Scarletpaw sat down beside her, slightly amused at the fact that Soothingflower seemed as though she was Songpaw's mother herself.

While Soothingflower searched for her herbs, a clear deep, but feminine voice immediately rang through his mind.

_Listen Scarletpaw, a medicine cat can never have kits, remember that and don't try not to bring it up in front of them.. StarClan forbid it._

Scarletpaw twitched his ears a little; a frown unknowingly took over his features. He remained like that for a moment before a yelp from Songpaw brought him back to reality.

Soothingflower was currently disinfecting her pad mercilessly, muttering something along the lines of chewing off Ruffledpaw's tail. Soothingflower then caught Scarletpaw's questioning gaze and meowed.

"Scarletpaw, you can go back to your den and rest, you don't have to stay here and watch me torment Songpaw. If you feel bored, you can always bring me Ruffledpaw's tail."

Her usually gentle blue-eyes now gleamed mischieviously and she purred slightly with amusement. Scarletpaw gave a rare smile before heading out of the herb-scented den.

"Ah! Scarletpaw!"

The tom turned around, waiting.

"Yes?"

"Come back to the den after Lithestar makes her announcement. I have to tell you something."

Scarletpaw dipped his head in acknowledgement and exited the den, just in time to catch Songpaw whining painfully before he stepped out, a slight smile on his face.


End file.
